


Finch x Reese fanarts! 3 'Person of Disinterest'

by pukingmama



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is me when I'm on Tumblr, the only thing that could take me out of the zone is if a naked person lay on my laptop or a cow fell on my head.</p>
<p>I would introduce the cow to Rinch and she would cry with joy.....the end.</p></blockquote>





	Finch x Reese fanarts! 3 'Person of Disinterest'

**Author's Note:**

> This is me when I'm on Tumblr, the only thing that could take me out of the zone is if a naked person lay on my laptop or a cow fell on my head.
> 
> I would introduce the cow to Rinch and she would cry with joy.....the end.


End file.
